


I love You Sunshine

by ClawOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental, Bad Sibling Sam Winchester, Cas and Gabe have bad parents, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Good brother Gabe, He gets better, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam is an idiot, Secret Relationship (sort of), au high school, but like.... a lot, but only at the end, cas deserves the world, cas gets a hug, good boyfriend Dean Winchester, how do you tag?, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like everyone in supernatural, this will do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawOfTheNight/pseuds/ClawOfTheNight
Summary: Sam never seemed to believe that Dean could possible have a girlfriend.And that's because he doesn't.He had an amazing non binary partner, who he has never called a girl.Who Sam still doesn't believe exists.Stupid hetronormative society.
Relationships: Balthazar/Gabriel (mentioned), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	I love You Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I wrote a thing. I was going to have John and Mary as Bad Parents, because I do not believe they are good parents in cannon, but then there would be no good parents and this story ran away from me. 
> 
> Honestly I don't even know what this story is. I wanted more non binary Cas.
> 
> If you spot any errors feel free to point them out and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Dean, wait,” Dean sighed, pausing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for his little brother to catch up.

“What is it Sammy?” Dean groaned, he had a chemistry test at school which he could not be late for, apparently ‘my little brother decided he wanted to take half an hour to style his perfect locks this morning’ is not an adequate excuse for being late.

Sam furrowed his brow from the top of his stairs, “Sam,” he corrected before continuing his downward descent. “Is your imaginary girlfriend coming round after school?” He asked, face of innocence.

“My ‘imaginary girlfriend’?” Dean asks, starting to walk out the door to the impala, “There’s nothing imaginary about them. And yes, they are coming round after school.” 

He still wasn’t quite sure why Sam refused to believe he had a partner.

He still didn't know how he managed to meet such a perfect partner, and he still had to pinch himself everyday that they liked him, not regardless of his flaws, but because of them.

They saw his flaws, his problems and downfalls and loved him.

But that didn’t mean they didn’t exist. Maybe he just got lucky.

Sam just grunts noncommittally, “Sure,” He mutters under his breath. “She’s definitely real, that's why she doesn't even have a name.”

“Cas.” Dean said, turning the key, smiling as the engine revved to life, “Their name is Cas.”

\------

As much as Sam was joking about Dean’s girlfriend being imaginary, he had never met this ‘Cas’ Dean was apparently dating. Dean claimed they had been dating for nearly six months but Sam had never seen head nor tail of her. 

What sort of a name was ‘Cas’ anyway? Was it short for something?

He didn’t know what to make of it.

He also didn’t hold much stake in her coming round after school, every time he had tried to meet her in the past something always came up, Dean making excuses for why his girlfriend always cancelled at the last minute.

He pushed through the doors to school, smiling over at his friends as he made his way to his locker.

“Dean said anything more about this girlfriend of his?” Jo asks as soon as he’s in ear shot. All his friends knew about Dean’s imaginary girlfriend, although none of them had ever seen her either.

He shrugged as he threw his books into his locker, “Her name is Cas. Apparently.”

Jo scoffed, “What sort of a name is that?”

He threw his hands up in the air, "Exactly what I thought."

“Cas?” Charlie asked with a frown on her face, “I don’t know anyone called Cas, and I know most people in this school.”

“That’s because they don’t go to this school,” Dean commented, appearing behind her to get to his locker. “They are homeschooled. Their parents are very… strict. Want them to be a certain way.” He looked down, lost in thought, “They’re perfect I just wish their parents saw that.”

Shaking his head he dragged himself out of his musing, grabbing his book out his locker, “I’ll see you guys later, I have to get to chemistry.” 

It took only as long as for Dean to round the corner of the corridor, then Sam’s friends were all throwing round theories.

“So,” Started Benny, “That was sickly cute, you still think she’s not real?”

Garth nodded his head to the side, weighing up the option, "he seems very smitten, which I'm not sure he's good enough of an actor to fake, although the fact none of us have ever met her is a big red flag in the possibility of her existence." He continued to ponder his options, "Meh, could go either way." He eloquently finished.

“Something doesn’t add up,” Sam muttered. 

It just didn’t make sense, if Cas is homeschooled, how did Dean meet her. 

If Cas was so ‘perfect’ why had he only learnt her name that morning.

If Cas was real, how come he didn’t know what she looked like, how come he didn’t know how old she was, didn’t even know her eye colour, her eye colour, anything.

If Cas was real why had he never met her before? 

Dean was his brother. Did he not trust him? Was he that untrustworthy? They always told each other everything. Why didn’t Dean trust him with this?

Above Sam the bell rang and he and his friends all scrambled to class, but he couldn’t concentrate, why would he listen to his teacher ramble on about matrices when he could try to solve the hardest problem of the year. Cas.

\------

It took until after school for Sam to see Dean again, since Sam had a chess club at lunch.

He walked over to the Impala, leaning against the boot as he waited for Dean to get out of class and drive them home.

He was still trying to figure Cas out.

But, he supposed, he wouldn’t have to wonder for much longer, she would be coming over later. Apparently. Maybe. She had never made it before. 

“Hey Babe, hey no it's ok. They’ll understand.” Dean walked over, his phone pressed against his ear, a fond smile on his face, “You go help your brother, we can just rearrange. Bye. Love you.”

Sam could already guess what he was going to say, “Let me guess, Cas very sadly just called last minute to cancel on us. Just like last time, and the time before that.”

“Sorry Sammy,” Dean shrugged, “Their brother needed them to cover his shift at work, what can I say man, they’re so sorry not to be able to meet you this time, hopefully they can make it next time.” They both climbed into the impala and Dean started driving down the road, driving home.

Sam sighed, anger flowing through his veins, “You know. Something is starting to make me think you made her up. She always cancels at the last minute. We can make plans weeks before and she will still find some way to pull up, this time a job shift, last month it was tonsillitis, what's next? The plague? Honestly Dean, just say you lied. I’m getting sick of your half assed lies.”

“I. Didn’t. Lie.” Dean gritted out between clenched teeth. “They are real. It’s not their fault they had to cancel, they have a life as well.”

“And yet her life never seems to line up with ours, you sure she isn’t just dating you for a laugh, she never makes time for you.” He knew he had gone too far, even before Dean slammed his brakes on, pulling the impala to a stop at the side of the road.

“Take that back or get out.” He hissed. “They have a hard life. Harder than you can understand. They don’t have the freedom you have always had. It’s not my place to say, not my place to explain. I love them and they love me. So live with that or move on.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered. Dean was right, he still didn’t believe his girlfriend existed, but it still doesn’t mean he should insult the poor nonexistent girl. 

Silently Dean started driving again, pulling into the drive a few minutes later and pushing past Sam on his way into the house. Sam watched Dean stomp up the stairs, he still felt bad for what he said.

Just then his phone dinged with a text from his group chat conveniently called “The imaginary girlfriend”

Jo: So, did she turn up?  
Jo: What’s she like?  
Jo: Does she exist?  
Jo: SAM

Charlie: SAM

Benny: SAM

Garth: SAM

Jo: ANSWER ME

Sam: She didn’t turn up.  
Sam: Apparently she had to work.  
Sam: Dean still insists she exists.

Jo: Is that the best he’s got?  
Jo: Oh ShE hAs WoRk

Garth: Maybe she actually does have work?

Charlie: Maybe, but this is what… the third time she’s cancelled last minute?

Sam: The fourth.

Benny: What were the reasons?

Sam: First she was grounded.  
Sam: Second she had too much homework so couldn’t come.  
Sam: Third she was sick.  
Sam: Fourth she had work.

Jo: Those excuses are just weak.

Garth: I supposed we have to wait until he either admits it, or she finally turns up.

Sam: Guess we’ll have to wait.

Sam was pulled away from his phone by the sound of his parents car pulling into the drive and his parents bustling into the kitchen with shopping bags.

“Is Dean’s Cas here yet?” Mary asked with a soft smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Apparently she had a shift at work. A very convenient shit at work.”

He flinched as he got clipped around the head by his Dad, “He don’t be mean, you don't know the full story.”

“Dean said that too.”

Mary looked over with a sad smile, “Because it's true.”

“Hang on.” Sam started, suddenly confused, “You said Dean’s Cas, you knew her name?”

Mary and John all flinched slightly, so slightly Sam almost missed it, and he just passed it off as them being surprised as being called out.

“Yes,” John started hesitantly, “We met them a few weeks ago at the shop they work at, Dean introduced us then.”

Sam just sighed, somehow Dean had managed to pull his parents into his lie. Pulling out his phone he shot his friends another text.

Sam: Apparently, my parents have met Cas.  
Sam: I don’t know how but somehow Dean’s convinced my parents to lie and cover for him.

Garth: Maybe he just doesn’t want you to know he lied.  
Garth: maybe he feels he's in too deep to come back.

Benny: orrrrrr have you considered:  
Benny: She actually exists?

Jo: Idk man, if she exists why did we only start hearing about her a few months ago, why have we never met her before, how come we only learnt her name this morning.  
Jo: too many things don't add up.

Sam was once again pulled away from his phone by Dean coming back down stairs, "I'm off," he said, throwing on a coat as he reached the door.

"Wait what?" Sam asked, confused, "off where?" 

Dean looked at him like he was stupid, "just off. I'm going out."

"Where." Sam demanded, his brother was trying to get round the question and he wanted to know why. "Where are you going Dean."

Den rolled his eyes as he finished putting his shoes on, "just out Sammy. Even if I did tell you, it's not like you'd believe me anyway."

Rude.

Fair.

But rude.

Anyway. Sam believed Dean most of the time, but this girlfriend lie was stupid, it wasn't as if Sam cared if Dean had a girlfriend or not, he only cared because he was obviously lying.

\------

Dean sighed as he left the house, he didn't mean to be snappy with Sam but it hurt that he wouldn't trust him, didn't believe he was telling the truth, didn't believe Cas was real.

He walked quickly to the shop where Cas and their older brother Gabriel both worked. 

Gabriel had got an A in Biology, and his parents decided it just wasn't acceptable so he had been grounded until his grades were back up. That left Cas to cover his shifts at the shop.

He smiled as he walked in, eyes instantly finding Cas and checking them over for injury. Sighing in relief that they appeared unharmed. "Heya Cas."

Cas' eyes snapped over to Dean and their expression instantly lightened. "Hello Dean."

They quickly strode over for a hug before heading back to the shelf they'd been restocking as Dean walked in. 

"I'm so sorry I had to cancel," Cas started, "but we need this money. If Gabe and I ever want to escape to Uni, we need the funds." 

They finished stacking the shelf and walked back to the counter. Dean followed them. He would follow them anywhere.

"Hey," Dean said reassuringly, leaning against the counter, "it's fine, my parents totally understand, you know they love you both like their own children."

Cas' flashed a shy grin up at Dean, "maybe next week then? I got my last test score back today and I only lost two marks, my parents aren't happy but they decided so long as I do better next time they won't ground me."

Dean shook his head, he really hated their parents, "of course. I'll check with my parents but you know they always have time for you, we are having a barbecue next Saturday, Gabe should be ungrounded by then right?"

Cas' answer was cut off by a family of three coming up to buy their shopping, as Cas rang up the shopping Dean made eye contact with the small daughter sitting in the trolley, who was giving him a very wide smile.

"Mummy said that I was so good this week, we can have ice-cream for pudding!" She was almost bouncing out her seat in excitement.

"Wow," Dean said with an exaggerated gasp, "you must have been a really good girl then."

She nodded brightly, "I got full marks on my spelling test, Mummy said she was proud of me."

Dean smiled, “Wow, that's so good! Your Mummy is right to be proud!” He waved goodbye to her as she left, wordlessly pulling Cas into a hug.

They always found that hard, to see young children growing up with happy lives. Don’t take it the wrong way, they were very happy for the children, they were just sad. 

They didn’t grow up in a loving household, they didn’t grow up in an accepting household, they thought it was normal until Dean came along and loved them so viciously they saw real love for the first time.

Dean was their first kiss, but he was also their first hug. 

Cas shuddered as tears slowly fell from their eyes, “I’m sorry, it’s stupid.”

“Your emotions could never be stupid, nothing about you could ever be stupid. Don’t apologise.” He shushed quietly, rocking the most important thing in the world in his arms.

“It’s just…” Cas continued, “I always wonder what would happen if my parents actually cared, or at least accepted me and Gabe for who we are. Gabe having a boyfriend, me dating you, me being non binary, shouldn’t change how they feel about us. I just… I wish they loved me.” Their tears were flowing faster now.

“I’m sorry, truely, I wish there was something I could say to them to make them see they’re wrong. But just remember you're not alone, you have me, and my parents, and Sam, probably, once I convince him you are real.” This drew a shaky laugh from Cas.

“He still doesn’t believe I exist?” Cas asked, wiping their tears away. Dean had told them before about Sam’s disbelief in their existence and it always made them laugh. 

“Apparently he doesn’t believe in what he can’t see.” Dean laughed, a confused smile on his face. “He’s going to hate it when he starts to learn about atoms.”

“'Excuse me Sir, you’re wrong. There are no electrons. Because I can’t see them.' His science teacher will hate him."

Cas laughed, a full laugh, and Dean’s smile widened. He loved Cas’ laugh, when they found something so funny they couldn’t help but laugh, head thrown all the way back and the laughter shook their whole body. Their laughter was pure happiness.

“Deeeeean, whyyyyyyyy," They gasped out in between laughs, “Thank you, for making me feel better.”

He just shot them a fond smile, “Of course, I love you Sunshine. Don't ever change. You're perfect."

\------

Dean was in a much better mood when he made it home, Cas never failed to make him feel better.

"Hey," he called into the house, "I'm home."

He walked through the house, spotting his mum in the sitting room, "how were they?" Mary asked without any pleasantries.

"They are ok, Gabe's grade slipped to an A so they were covering his shift. Can they both come to the barbecue next Saturday?" He asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"You know you don't have to ask," Mary said, shaking her head at him, "they are always welcome here."

"Thanks Mum." He thanked her while pulling out his phone, pulling up his group chat with Cas and Gabe.

Dean: you guys want to come to my house or a barbecue next Saturday.

Gabe: your mum's home cooking on top of time away from our house. Do you even have to ask?

Dean: fair point. Are you free then?

Gabe: I can always make time for you deano. ;))

Cas: Gabe. Stop flirting with my boyfriend.

Dean: yeah Gabe, listen to your sibling. They're the only one for me.

Gabe: owch you wound me Deano, I thought what we had was real.

Cas: what would Balth think if I told him you were flirting with my boyfriend?

Gabe: He'd probably laugh.  
Gabe: and then make sure Dean was being loyal to you.  
Gabe: I swear he loves you more than me sometimes.

Cas: Ha everyone loves me.

Dean smiled at his phone happy to see Cas being confident. When they first started dating they would flinch away from compliments and had very low self esteem. They still had bad days, but they were working on it.

"They both said they'll be there, so hopefully nothing will come up." Dean informed Mary who smiled happily. She really did love Gabe and Cas like her own children.

"Who should be where?" Sam asked, walking into the room.

Dean struggled for a moment with what to say, whether to tell the truth or to lie, he eventually decided to bite the bullet, "Cas. Cas and Gabriel are coming over next Saturday for the barbecue."

"Gabriel?" Sammy questioned.

"Cas' brother, you know, the one who's shift they were covering today?" Dean knew he had mentioned Gabriel before, Sammy just never seemed to listen.

"Oh? Sure." Sammy rolled his eyes, "Ah Gabriel, I remember him. How did you get him to help with your lie? Never mind, don't answer that I've met him, anything for a good joke."

John snorted -when had he arrived?- in faux amusement, "Joke. Sure. Great. You'll see."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you decided to join in the lying but it's not going to work. I won't fall for it."

Dean was getting sick and tired of Sammy saying his partner didn't exist.

"Why?" He almost shouted, "why is it so hard to believe they exist?" 

"Maybe because I've never seen any proof of her."

Dean was almost willing to grab his phone and bring up the photo he had taken of them at work that day, when they had been smiling to themself and looked so beautiful he couldn't resist. 

Almost.

Because the whole reason he'd never shown Sammy a picture before was right in front of him. 

'Her.' Dean had never used any gendered pronouns for Cas, because they prefer gender neutral pronouns, but Sam straight away assumed they were a girl. Stupid hetronormative society.

\------

The day was finally here. Sam was excited, Cas would be coming over in less than 6 hours, or more, wouldn't.

He couldn't wait to finally catch Dean in his own lie. He wouldn't let him make any excuses, not this time.

Sam threw himself into the day, making the salad for lunch and washing the chairs so people could sit outside in the sun.

Around noon people started to arrive, his friends all came with their families, Jo bringing along the meat for the barbecue and Benny bringing along some desserts. 

Still no sign of Gabriel though, or Cas, but he wasn't expecting much from her. She didn't exist.

At 12:30 he heard a knock at the door.

"Sam," Mary called from the kitchen, can you get that, we're kinda busy in here."

Sam walked over to the door cautiously, Gabriel was the only one yet to arrive and he would put it past him to meet him at the door with confetti or water guns.

Slowly he creaked open the door, letting out a sigh of relief when there was an unarmed Garbiel on the other side.

"Where's your sister?" He asked bluntly.

Gabriel furrowed his brow, "I don't have a sister." 

"HA." Sam cheered. "I knew it! I knew Dean was lying."

"Lying about what?" Dean asked, walking over, "hi Gabe."

"Hi Dean," Gabriel said with a nod in his direction.

Sam smirked over at his brother, "Gabe just told me he doesn't have a sister."

"He doesn't." Dean said with a sigh. "Cas isn't his sister, they're his sibling. His sibling who is late?" He directed his question toward Gabriel.

"Their shift over ran slightly, they'll be here soon." Gabe supplied.

Sam looked over in confusion, "Does Cas exist or not?"

"Yes, they exist," Gabe and Dean said in unison.

"But she isn't your sister?" Sam continued. He was confused, he felt like they were trying to tell him something but had no idea what.

"No," Sam looked up, following the voice to the road, where a mysterious boy was walking up the path towards them.

"Heya Cas," Dean said with a smile as he came closer.

"Hello Dean," the boy- Cas? Cas was a boy? -said walking into his arms for a hug.

He had short blacky brown hair but had a colourful flower crown perched on top, as well as wearing a lilac sundress. Definitely not the kind of boy Sam though Dean would date, not that Sam ever thought Dean would be dating a boy.

They all started heading through the house and into the garden, where the rest of the guests had gathered. Sam looked over to his friends who were all looking at the newcomer in confusion, and a few in revelation.

Sam was confused. Cas is a boy? Cas is a boy? "Cas is a boy?"

Gabe rounded on him quicker than a lion locked on its prey. "Cas isn't a boy," he hissed.

Sam took a step back in surprise and looked around, taking another step back at the hostile faces of his family.

"Wait, go back, I'm confused." He admitted, "Cas isn't a girl," Gabriel shook his head, "and he isn't a boy." 

"They. They aren't a boy." Dean corrected, still holding Cas close to his side.

"So not a boy, not a girl, what then?" Sam didn't understand. He was confused. Cas was real, he could see that with his own eyes, but he- she- they- they, weren't a girl, weren't a boy, what then?

"I'm non binary." Cas stated calmly. "I don't identify fully as a boy, or a girl, I'm just me." They looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry."

Sam was about to ask what they were sorry for, but Dean beat him to it, "No. Don't be sorry. You're perfect the way you are sunshine. Don't apologise for being you. If Sammy can't accept it, he should be the one saying sorry."

Sam could see the obvious love his brother held for this person and felt bad for thinking Dean had made them up. 

"No, I'm sorry," Sam had to apologise, "I was out of line, both by saying you don't exist and by assuming you were a girl, and then that you were a boy. I should have realised Dean had never called you a girl, I just… never thought it would be anything else."

Cas smiled brightly up at him, "it's ok, I know it's a bit hard to wrap your head around at first, let's start again,"

Sam nodded, "Hi I'm Sam, and I'm this idiot's brother." He stuck his hand out.

Cas took it and shook it, "nice to meet you Sam, I'm Castiel, although most people call me Cas, and I'm this idiot's partner."

Dean made a notice of protest about being called an idiot but was smiling, happy to see two of the most important people in his life getting along.

\------

"So." Garth started, "Dean's Cas definitely exists."

Cas laughed from Dean's side, "yes I suppose I do."

Dean had brought Cas over to introduce them to his friends, his friends who still hadn't fully got over the fact that Cas did, in fact, exist."

Charlie wacked Dean on the arm, hard.

"Ow," he whined pitifully, what was that for."

"Why is this the first time we've met your partner." Charlie glared at him with mock anger, but the laughter she was trying to hold back ruined the effect slightly.

"Because they are a very busy, very important person and," he looked over at Cas and seeing the hesitation on their face quickly added, "I wanted them all for myself." 

One day Cas and Gabe might tell their friends about their family, but not yet.

Jo looked between the two in confusion but decided not to mention it. "So. How did you meet?"

Dean and Cas both burst into laughter, it's a long story."

\------

Dean smiled happily from his perch on the porch at the sight of his partner and brother laughing together. After a rather messy beginning they had really hit it off, they were both such nerds.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

He was pulled out of thought by Cas coming to sit next to him, a wide, bright smile gracing their face.

He pulled them tightly into his side and they just sat there for a few minutes, Dean with his face resting on top of Cas' fluffy hair. 

"I like your flower crown sunshine, suits you." Dean murmured quietly so as not to break the quiet that had settled in their corner.

"Thanks, Dean." A pause, then "thank you, for everything. For giving me a family I can actually turn to, a family that actually loves me."

"You deserve all the love in the world."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you Sunshine."


End file.
